


2017江苏高考卷  车

by Evenstar0425



Series: Merthur/AM [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 就，一辆原剧情衍生车，嗯





	2017江苏高考卷  车

“所以那个白胡子老头是你变的？！”

“Yes, sire.”

“所以是你又一次救了我们的朋友格温？”

“Yes, sire.”

“哦，所以指责我疯狂压榨仆人从不道谢、娇生惯养自大狂、脑子笨得像头驴，还用头盔敲我脑袋的也是你咯？！”

“......Arthur你看今天天气不错哈。”

Merlin看着Arthur的眼睛真瞪成了驴脖子上的铜铃，回想白天里的恶作剧的确是大快人心爽上了天。不过现在局势显然不太妙，他偷偷抬眼，像是一只兔子一样瞄了瞄头顶的大野狼，然后认识到一个真理：好法师不吃眼前亏，三十六计走为上。

然而大野狼这外号不是白混的。卧室门早就被偶尔智商上线的王子上了锁，怎么可能跑得掉？  
Merlin很快接受了自己目前的现状------Arthur强壮的手臂将他圈在门上，比他高出半头的王子此时微微俯身，与他鼻尖相对，温热的气息萦绕在他的双眼、鼻梁、脸颊以及嘴唇上，那一脸得逞的坏笑让他脑子里只剩了两个词：

他真好看&大事不好。

聪明的法师还知道何谓“从善如流”，于是他缓缓闭上眼睛。  
很意外，Arthur并没有如往日里那样惩罚他恶作剧的态度，贴上来的唇、流转齿间的舌以及抚在脸颊上的手都异常温柔。这让Merlin想起了他们之间的第一次亲吻，当时这位习惯了趾高气昂的王子简直就是村口追求小女孩的笨蛋小男孩，小心翼翼地凑过来，生怕手忙脚乱做错了哪一步把自己的天使吓跑。  
这个吻结束在两人体温刚刚开始升高的时刻，Arthur与他额头顶着额头，满带笑意。

“笑什么？”

“真想知道？”

“当然。”

“那好啊，公平交易怎么样。”

这回真的是Arthur本人了，压上来的嘴唇攻城略地，不断地把口腔里余数不多的空气吸走，Merlin干活回来就没穿着外套，身上仅有一件单薄的布衫，此时被Arthur不费吹灰之力解开胸口的系绳，从腰间抽出来。他的手在Merlin的腰腹游走，脑袋埋在袒露的白皙脖颈间，整个卧室只剩了Merlin奋力压抑的、细微的喘息声。  
好在Arthur理智尚存，知道在门口这样做总有被路过的人听到的风险。他开始带着Merlin的腰向后退，因为踩到自己刚扔下的皮带差点滑倒，便将两人换了身位，这样做的最大便利就是Merlin可以直接躺在那张松软的大床上。

法师在倒下的空隙施咒灭了蜡烛，接着Arthur扯过被子将两人一起覆盖。Merlin无暇思考自己是什么时候全身仅剩了一件被扯得乱七八糟的上衣，因为Arthur的手指已经在他体内，他需要一直捂着嘴巴防止自己叫出声来。  
方才那个温柔得有些不像话的吻仍然在扰乱他的心神，脑海里全是这位高高在上的王子，在遭遇危难时全力回护朋友的画面，例如抢过圣杯在他面前一饮而尽、为了保下高汶的命与国王公开叫板，还有今天为格温的辩白。  
若是在平时，与别人谈起Arthur的这些举动，他会一脸自豪笑个不停，满眼都是“看，他当之无愧是这个国家的王储、未来的希望”。不过现在，这位忠诚仗义、文武双全的王子在与他亲热，他们恢复到了恋人的身份，这些品质在Merlin眼中只代表着两个字：性感。  
他抬手搂着Arthur的脖子，示意他自己准备好了。  
被进入的时候疼痛感难免，但此时的Merlin丝毫无心抱怨。Arthur一寸一寸地打开他的身体，速度不快也不慢，那种等待他慢慢适应、暂时消失的温柔感又回来了，Merlin抬手抚着那张自己再熟悉不过的、英俊的脸，虽身处黑暗，他仍能感觉到Arthur在看着自己笑。他选择了更缠绵的方式回报他的温柔，压下他的头与他接吻，Arthur明白这意味着什么，下身开始加快速度，碾过每一个他熟知的、Merlin体内的敏感点。粘腻的水声和亲吻中漏出的喘息与呻吟充斥着这个狭小的空间，Merlin的双腿紧紧夹在腰际，Arthur打包票爱人往日里白皙的皮肤此时泛着粉红，胸口、锁骨和肩膀印着自己的吻痕，这样的Merlin一定无比迷人，他很想在床头点亮一支蜡烛看个够。  
但这基本没可能，谁让他的爱人平时被偷吻脸颊都要脸红很久。身为王子的Arthur很强势，旁人无理的忤逆他也会暗自生气，但对于Merlin，他的原则始终都是Merlin喜欢的就是好的，Merlin不喜欢的坚决不逼他。  
于是他又专注于亲吻和下身的动作了，高潮过后他依旧把脑袋埋在Merlin的脖颈间，对方呼吸仍旧粗重，双眼微闭好想要睡着了似的。

“起来去洗澡，明天你起不来谁陪我练剑。”

“累死了......”Merlin几乎是用鼻息哼哼着回答。

Arthur就知道会是这样，他起身抱起Merlin，用这荒唐事发生之前被法师烧好的热水为两人洗净了身体，重新抱着Merlin回到了床上。

Merlin还没有睡着，背靠着Arthur的胸膛享受着温暖的怀抱。他捏了捏搂在自己腰间的手指，脸微微向后侧了侧，慵懒地轻言细语。

“所以你是在笑什么？”

“傻瓜，”Arthur又笑了，呼吸喷在Merlin的后颈上，“我很高兴能看到你老了是什么样子，Merlin，有时间你不妨给我们都施个衰老咒，我们来比比谁脸上的皱纹更多~”

-END-


End file.
